


here we are on full display

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (possibly anyway), Abduction, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Bonding Through Trauma, Breeding, Captivity, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Horror, Medical Examination, Mild Transphobic Discussion of Sex/Gender, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CONTENT WARNINGS: Please heed the tags listed. I have tried to tag everything appropriate for this fic, even for more minor aspects. The potential transphobia mentioned is a data entry from the abductors discussing about how two assigned female at birth women can't get each other pregnant. I used 'sex' instead of gender because I thought this would be the more correct and less potentially transphobic means, but I am absolutely open to any critique or suggestions on how to better express this!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 1
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	here we are on full display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> CONTENT WARNINGS: Please heed the tags listed. I have tried to tag everything appropriate for this fic, even for more minor aspects. The potential transphobia mentioned is a data entry from the abductors discussing about how two assigned female at birth women can't get each other pregnant. I used 'sex' instead of gender because I thought this would be the more correct and less potentially transphobic means, but I am absolutely open to any critique or suggestions on how to better express this!

* * *

**Data Log #231**

The subjects have stopped tampering with the new inhibitors we have outfitted them with. All attempts to override the power suppression of the collars have ceased as well it seems. Neither subject has made any attempt to use their particular skills in the past six cycles. 

The data collected from the previous two inhibitor collars proved exceptionally helpful in creating this latest version which is able to withstand the Kryptonian’s higher strength levels. Now that the period of rebellion against the collars has ended and acceptance of their effectiveness has taken its place, we will begin a series of tests to ensure the subjects are not trying a new deception.

Once we have ascertained the collars are in fact successful, chemical trials and breeding attempts will resume as scheduled.

Our ongoing observation of the subjects has been most beneficial. We have improved several weaknesses in the security of the observation hub that both the Kryptonian and the Earthling were able to exploit with their different abilities. We have learned much about the customs of Human relations. While our data does show that Kryptonian Human and Earthling Human are different, it would seem that biologically as well as socially they are nearly identical.

The subjects so far have shown great resistance to many of the chemicals they have been exposed to, with the Earthling Human more susceptible to most. They also do not take well to being separated, and while our data so far strongly indicates the two are a mated pair, they have shown little interest in breeding without the aid of outside influences (such as chemically induced hormonal changes).

As such, our understanding of Human procreation still remains unknown. We will continue to test and record further findings.

\---

“I’m burning up...please, Kara…” 

Everything was hazy. Light was painful - even when her eyes closed, it bled through all fleshy red. Sweat was trickling down her skin that left her shuddering at the itch-like sensation of it. A bone-deep ache made her movements stilted and stiff, but her fingers curled and reached for her face. If only she could peel away the fever-scorched flesh. Then the fire would ebb, certainly.

No, she had felt this sickness before. A body-wracking need that spread through until every part of her  _ hurt  _ with the craving. Only one thing made the ache lessen. As she writhed on the bed they’d been given when allowed to cohabitate, stripped bare and still desperate to tear away more layers, all she could do was beg her lover for some relief.

“I know, Dinah, I know, I’m here.” Hands, cool and soft, brushed sweat-damp hair from Dinah’s face. Kara’s voice was thick with concern but otherwise steady, which meant only Dinah had been gassed with the pheromones this time. Maybe because last time Kara had been stripped of so much autonomy due to the fever-lust caused, she’d almost killed Dinah when they desperately devoured each other.

“Yes, Kara, yes, yes,” Dinah rambled, clutching shakily at those hands that held the promise of relief in their fingertips.

One hand slid down, fingers trailing over dampened skin until they were sliding down to the apex of Dinah’s spread thighs. Kara’s lips were at Dinah’s temple, kissing over lightly, enough that Dinah felt the reassurance but faint enough that it didn’t aggravate the heat of the pheromones. “Shh, I’m going to take care of you. It will pass soon, I promise.”

All Dinah could do was nod. Coherent thought was becoming less and less viable. 

Was this what Poison Ivy’s pheromone dust was like? So overwhelming that it was a sickness, nothing pleasurable about the desire that burned through veins? Their captors had used different methods to force her and Kara to fuck over the course of their captivity. This particular chemical was pumped in through the vents - that was why they’d instructed Kara to return to her personal enclosure. It started with a flush, with the body feeling as though it was baking under the sun. A stirring between the legs, like the initial arousal at the sight of something erotic. Sticky and wet, at the most it was startling. And then the fever came, harsh and abrupt, turning summer ripened lust into a searing brand of arousal that left a person writhing in delirium and pain.

The cure? Well, Dinah had no way of knowing if the twisted bastards holding them hostage had an actual antidote, but she and Kara knew from personal experience that hours of sex would eventually exhaust it out of their system. 

Fingers slid inside her easily. There was a lack of friction that was frustrating, but no longer mattered when a thumb circled around her clit. The lips against her skin moved to her ear, down to her neck. More pressure, a little teeth. It was a sensation that almost chaffed, but it triggered the responses Kara is so familiar with, drawing a strangled whine from Dinah’s mouth.

Kara knew what buttons to press to make quick work of things. With fingers and mouth and words, she made quick work of things - it only took minutes, and she was wringing out the first of many orgasms.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dinah rambled in shaky gasps and whines. If she said anything else, none of it registered in her mind before tumbling out of her mouth. The perfectly - disconcertingly - smooth material covering their bed refused to tear or rend no matter how she clawed and tugged at it.

Overstimulation sank in quickly. It only took four orgasms before Dinah was a limp noodle, sobbing pitifully as the feverish need warred with the exhaustion and sensitivity. Coherency was even harder to grasp, so Dinah was unable to voice how badly she wanted Kara to stop, but somehow Kara knew.

“I know, baby,” she whispered and stroked Dinah’s hair. There was a shaky edge to her voice, like she was trying not to cry. “Keep it together for me, okay? Just a little longer.”

_ Just a little longer. _

Dinah clung to those words as she felt Kara’s body sliding down, until she was between her spread legs, mouth replacing fingers now. Holding back a sob when Kara’s tongue dragged across her clitoris was impossible - the sensation had her trembling, hips bucking as a smaller orgasm took her by surprise. Movement seemed impossible, and yet she was vaguely aware of her hips jerking before Kara’s hands gripped and pinned them down.

“I...I can’t…” The words came pouring out, slurred and raw, but somehow intelligible. Dinah didn’t even focus on the thought, they were reflexive only. Her body was still burning up, but she was giving out.

What had happened last time? She remembered Kara had been so crazed that she overcame the inhibitor collar - the previous model they had been outfitted with - and had almost broken bones during the throes of climax. She remembered the bruises, remembered how sensitive her cunt had been for days, how sore her entire body was left, but she couldn’t remember many details of the haze itself. Just feelings, sensations, pain and pleasure that was so overwhelming it left them on the verge of insanity.

_ Let me pass out, _ she thought, reaching for those hands holding her hips in place despite how badly they wanted to move away from that mouth driving her towards yet another peak.  _ Let me pass out until it’s over with. It’s too much. That had to be what happened last time. _

One hand dragged from her hip to her gushing cunt, pulling out of her reach. Kara’s tongue stroked over her tender clit, fingers sliding back inside her, curling, scissoring, pumping until she was sending Dinah over the edge yet again. Her mouth lifted up, leaving her fingers to coax Dinah through it. “Don’t fight it, Dinah. Let it come. Let it go. We’ll be through it soon. Just a little longer.”

Those words again. That promise. 

_ Just a little longer. _

Felt empty this time. 

_ Hope you perverts are enjoying the show,  _ Dinah thought, in a brief moment of clarity as her body sagged and shuddered after that climax. The lack of a mouth on her cunt gave her a small reprieve even though Kara’s fingers remained inside her, though they had stilled. She would have tried to flip off the ceiling where there were undoubtedly cameras of some kind. Instead she finally - blissfully - passed out.

\---

By the time Dinah came to, Kara had cleaned her and dressed her in one of the thin gowns their captors had given them for these occasions. The material was thin, soft, lightweight. It remained cool to the touch even after being worn for hours - body heat had zero effect. Despite how thin it felt, it was not sheer, simply a solid grey that gave a sense of neutral security after the ordeals they were put through.

Kara herself was in a black bodysuit - different from the blue gown she had been wearing earlier. The one that matched the blue of Supergirl’s suits, that gave her a sense of familiarity, that she preferred to wear much of their time now. 

Dinah swallowed - which hurt, her throat raw and worn out from her time under the influence - and reached over to her lover, sitting at the edge where she was near but not too close, as though afraid to crowd. Or perhaps just too guilty to sit without as much space between them as their bed would allow. Her fingers slid over Kara’s hand, gripping tight at that always perfectly smooth material, and squeezed. 

“I’m sorry.”

A different kind of hurt from the lingering aches and rawness bloomed in Dinah’s chest at the guilt laced through those words. Instinctively her fingers squeezed again at Kara’s hand, pried at the clenched grip to try and intertwine their fingers. “Please, Kara…”

“I know. Not my fault, right? Not mine, or yours, but theirs. I did what I had to do.” Anger, bitterness, hurt - all present in Kara’s voice, but it was the defeat that caused the most concern. “I know all of that. But none of it helps. None of it kept part of me from getting turned on. The way your body writhed, the desperate sounds you made, the taste of you on my tongue...all of it still got to me, even seeing the pain and confusion in your eyes, the exhaustion in your voice, the tension in your body that I know is more pain than pleasure. I don’t have the cover of being influenced by some outside drug or force to cling to.”

_ One of these days, I’ll kill you fuckers for this. For taking something good in my life and tainting it.  _ Dinah had finally found some happiness, something good with Kara - something she had vowed she wouldn’t fuck up or let life take away this time.

And then one night they’d been taken. Abducted by some alien species that was completely unknown, thoroughly foreign. One that saw them as lab rats, zoo animals, a fucking science experiment. The bastards poked and prodded, had committed all kinds of horrors that - somehow - she and Kara lived through. There had been days, weeks, maybe even months where they were kept separate. The enclosures they were confined in were sturdy, sturdy enough to hold them while their abductors created increasingly more effective means of suppressing their powers - at least, whenever they weren’t interested in conducting all sorts of tests with their powers, anyway.

Then came these cruel stunts. These horrible, awful experiments that forced them to fuck. After the first couple of times, Dinah and Kara had posited the theory that their alien captors were unaware how humans and Kryptonians procreated, and were trying to figure that out. Like some twisted breeding program at a zoo.

Sometimes it felt like they just wanted a good show. Maybe that’s all it was. They’d been abducted by alien sex traffickers and were being used to help unknown creatures get their rocks off on the exotic human and Kryptonian playthings, like shiny new toys to ruin.

_ Fuck you. You’re not taking this from me so easily. _

“So what?” Dinah rasped out, stubbornly continuing to pry at Kara’s fingers until finally their fingers interlaced. “Did you  _ like _ what was happening? Did you want it, have a say in it?”

“No! Of course not, but that’s not -”

“Stop. That is the point. We both know there are cases of rape where victims experience arousal. Doesn’t mean they wanted it or were into it.” Damn, talking was difficult. Dinah paused to swallow, eyes closed. She gave a form squeeze to let Kara know she wasn’t done. When her eyes opened, a glass of water was being offered by Kara’s free hand. “Thanks.” Reluctantly, Dinah let go and slowly - carefully - began to move into a sitting position. 

“Here, let me help,” Kara whispered. The hesitancy to get close surrendered to Kara’s need to ensure she didn’t leave Dinah to struggle on her own, and she did much of the heavy lifting until Dinah was situated leaning back against the wall.

Oh, but was she sore. “Thank you.” After a few slow sips of the cool water - probably full of all sorts of things to help her heal because what good was she to them if she wasn’t in prime condition - and some steady breathing past the soreness her movements had aggravated, Dinah reached over to cup Kara’s face. “Listen. I  _ hate _ that they’ve taken what we have and shoved their tentacles into it and all over it. But if I have to go through this, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with. There’s no one I’d rather see me like that, or get me through it. Of course you got a little turned on. I am irresistible, after all,” Dinah teased, trying desperately to lighten the somber mood.

Kara’s lips twitched, and she sighed, falling forward until their foreheads pressed together. “Yeah, you are. But I might be biased,” she whispered with such fondness that Dinah’s heart ached with something still pure, something their abductors would never take, no matter what.

Based on past experiences, they probably had a few days - or, what they guessed were days, time had become almost a forgotten concept in their captivity - before the beings holding them tried anything or came asking for intel on this latest experience they’d been forced to undergo. Time to cooldown, recover, and refuel. 

Rinse, repeat.

“Come on,” Dinah whispered after their embrace had dragged on long enough that she’d felt much of the remaining tension in Kara’s body ebb away. “Let’s get some sleep. I know you’re tired, too.” 

With little resistance, Kara settled there next to Dinah, helping her move when Dinah failed to hold back a wince as she shifted her body back down. “Do you want me to hold you?” she asked once they were prone and stretched out on the bed. At Dinah’s nod, Kara scooted closer, arms encircling her waist. Given permission now, she held Dinah close to her, the two of them curling up on their sides, seeking safety in one another.

This was their routine now. This had become their life.

\---

**Data Log #239**

Human procreation continues to remain a mystery. We have sent more probes to Earth to gather further data. We had thought that our initial probes had given us enough understanding that our current pair would be able to fill in the rest of the gaps, but it seems we underestimated the Humans’ sapience.

Our mated pair often undergoes psychological trauma after any forced breeding attempts, however after a more recent experiment that drugged only the Earth native, the two suffered different but more extreme trauma than prior experiments. It would seem that the emotional bonds Humans are able to form with each other are exceptionally strong. Most fascinating!

We have decided to await further data from this latest batch of probes before continuing breeding experiments, and will fall back onto observation for the time being. One of our head doctors suggested recreating some items from Earth beyond furniture, residence structure, and plant life. We are aware of some recreational habits of the Earthlings, however our data on Krypton is meager at best. We are hoping that the Kryptonian’s time on Earth was enough that these items will be as beneficial to her as to the native Earthling.

Our technicians are pouring through the logs provided by earlier probes to try and decide what would suit our current pair the most. We hope to learn more about the day to day life of Humans as well as hopefully treat this new trauma enough that the pair will perhaps attempt procreation on their own terms.

While we have learned that Humans do go through a cycle where they are more fertile much like the other species of Earth, they have shown no signs of feeling any instinctive need to continue their species like most others of their planet. It is most peculiar. But the thrill of discovery remains strong thanks to the many ways they are confounding us and contradicting many preconceived assumptions and beliefs about their kind.

\---

Captivity was, for lack of a better word, bizarre. At least it was when it wasn’t traumatic or horrifying or maddening. Which it was quite often. And those were awful but expected. Dinah wouldn’t say she and Kara were  _ braced _ for the ordeals they were put through, but they also weren’t taken aback by them. On some level, they had imagined and suspected each sickeningly twisted and perverse and stressful, endurance-pushing thing their abductors cooked up for them. 

But when they woke to furniture that looked like it had been abducted from Earth like they had been, or were given meals that looked like food from their planet but smelled and tasted nothing like it, well, that threw them off their game in a completely different way. Even after all this time - over a year, they were despairingly certain of - their captors could surprise them with the most random items that were probably meant to make them feel ‘more at home’.

Today they had woken to a bookshelf, full of books from their world. Most were in English. A few were Asian - at least two of which were Chinese, the others, they weren’t quite sure. Another few in Arabic, and one in Russian. 

“Maybe they’ve seen some Kryptonian and grabbed what looked the most like it to them?” Kara wondered, perplexed at the assortment they’d been given. And that didn’t even account for the kind of books - old and outdated Encyclopedias, trashy romance novels, horror stories from various decades of the 20th century, a few academic tomes, and others they hadn’t gotten to yet.

“If that’s the case, I shudder to think what we’ll get with the next delivery, especially if they discover dead languages,” Dinah muttered, staring at a mathematics curriculum.  _ What the fuck even? _ Dinah tossed the heavy book aside with little care. Fuck every last stupid, meaningless trinket their captors had thrown at them for whatever stupid reason.

Amid Dinah’s anger and Kara’s wary curiosity, a terse silence brewed. 

It had been almost two years since the Crisis where Dinah’s earth had been erased from existence, while Kara’s was brought back in a way - merged and recreated along with Oliver’s - by the time they had gotten involved. A few months later, they’d been taken by an completely unknown species whose origins and homeworld were a mystery. The beings that had been around them were humanoid, but over the months of captivity, Kara and Dinah were fairly certain it was an illusion created to put them more at ease or to make what they were doing easier to sit through. 

Not that it really worked, but these aliens had proven they understood very little when it came to humans and Kryptonians.

Kara found them reminiscent of a species she called Brainiac - there were multiple Brainiacs, one a friend of hers, but others were knowledge hungry devourers. She’d introduced Dinah to the friendly one before, and he’d been...interesting. Imagining a whole species similar to him, but amoral, definitely sounded a lot like the bastard that had them now.

With the trauma of losing Krypton and everything that she’d been through on her earth and through the Crisis, of course this set Kara off in different ways than it did Dinah. Their traumas were similar, but not identical, and they weren’t all that alike. It worked out for them in a lot of ways, but sometimes their reactions to the horrors and bizarre situations they found themselves constantly enduring clashed.

Kara had lost so much of her anger, of that fiery spark born of heartbreak and grief and injustice. All that passion had been syphoned out over the course of their imprisonment. And the latest ordeal had left her with a guilt that Dinah tried to scrub away but it was stubborn. A rotten stain on Kara’s soul that refused to come out completely.

All the while Dinah’s bitterness, confusion, fear, trauma - it was becoming a sharp-edged weapon. That was what she did with her anger. Fused it into something she could lash out with. Dinah far too often turned her hurt into a means to hurt others. Even those close to her. She had thought she was past that behavior, but bad habits die hard. It was so easy to fall back into that mindset, a coping mechanism that ultimately only brought her more pain.

It was taking all her focus not to lash out now. Not to shout at Kara demanding to know why she wasn’t angrier, why she was looking over the books instead of trying to set them ablaze. They both knew this was a ploy or a taunt. These gifts always came after some kind of test or trial. After the last trick the monsters had pulled, Kara and Dinah should be ripping pages and smashing shelves, not quietly reading like this was normal life.

But that wasn’t fair. Kara didn’t deserve Dinah’s anger. She wasn’t the one Dinah was angry at.

“Guess this will pass the time easier,” she finally stated, unable to bear the silence any longer and refusing to let that vindictive side out where it would hurt the woman she loved.

Kara turned her head towards Dinah, a weak smile that didn't on her lips, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yeah. A little break from the monotony.”

Damn, but it hurt seeing Kara like that. She had always been so bright, so strong. She was the good one who persevered through it all and kept everyone else going too. She’d been one of the few to not immediately compare Dinah to her Earth One counterpart or instantly doubt Dinah’s attempts at changing herself and her path. Kara was stubborn and prideful and self-righteous at times, sure, but she put her heart and soul into what she believed in. Perhaps that was why she was like this now. She’d burned so brightly, of course she’d burn out.

Dinah swallowed tightly, hands trembling with hesitation for a moment before she reached over to tug her partner close. “Screw the books,” she whispered. When Kara was close enough, Dinah leaned in and pressed her cheek to Kara’s, arms sliding around to hold her lover. “When was the last time we were intimate for our sakes beyond hugging, spooning, sleeping? I miss us.” Her voice was thick with emotion. She almost felt like a child when she blinked away tears before continuing. “We can’t let them ruin this.”

Kara was tense in her arms, unsteady. So unlike herself. “You know they’re probably watching us.”

“Let them. They want to know what it’s like when humans fuck? Then we’ll show them. Hell, we’ll probably confuse them.” Dinah pulled back and cupped Kara’s face, wincing at the unshed tears in her lover’s eyes. “I know you still feel guilty about what happened. You shouldn’t. Maybe part of it is because we’ve been so afraid to be with each other when it’s not chemically induced for their studies or jollies or whatever fucked up reason.”

With a soft cry, Kara burst into tears seconds before she leaned in and pressed her mouth to Dinah’s. Those strong hands - still capable of so much even with the blasted power suppressors they were forced to wear - wear in Dinah’s hair, on her neck, clutching her shoulders. “Fuck, I love you,” she gasped between kissing Dinah’s mouth and over her jaw. 

“Love you too,” Dinah murmured. She let her fingers slide down to Kara’s chest, thumbs brushing against the fabric over her nipples. Her mouth traveled to the slowly hastening pulse at Kara’s neck, and she bit, hard, savoring the shaky gasp that elicited. “Love the noises you make. Fuck, the taste of your skin. I forgot how thrilling it is, making Supergirl squirm,” she teased with a playful grin pressed to Kara’s throat.

“...I don’t feel like Supergirl anymore,” Kara whispered. 

Hatred slithered in through the love and yearning. An icy rage that wanted nothing more than to smother the ones who’d done this to them - to Kara.

“You have to be Supergirl to get through all of this and still smile my way.” Dinah cupped Kara’s face again, this time to make sure their gazes locked. She needed to look her in the eyes when she said this. “You are the strongest person I know. None of what’s happened has changed that. If anything, it’s proven that to be true.” Leaning in again, Dinah kissed across Kara’s jaw, the corner of her mouth, her throat, under her ear, fingers stroking through her hair. “Just, don’t try to make yourself so hard that you break instead of bend. Sometimes you’ve got to give a little.”

“I know, I know,” Kara said, shaky and clinging to Dinah. “It’s just - not being able to protect you is the hardest.”

“Believe me. I know.”  _ I always fail to protect the ones I love. I come in too late and can only avenge them. Can’t even protect myself properly, because then it’s me hurting the ones I care about. I’d thought - hoped - that this time, with you, it would be different.  _ “Come on. Let’s use the bed properly. Let’s forget for a little while.”

A soft, choked laugh bubbled up from Kara - the sweetest sound she’d made in so long. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

The two of them stood and stumbled their way to the bed. A tangle of limbs and hungry mouths, they shed their clothes on the way. Dinah hooked a leg around Kara’s hip, Kara grabbed a fistful of Dinah’s hair and sucked at the tender flesh of her earlobe. Dinah’s hand on Kara’s breast. Kara’s thigh pressed to Dinah’s cunt. Kara on top, then Dinah. They were slow this time, no feverish frenzy, but they never stopped moving.

No rush. No desperate need. No ache for climax that was so great it hurt. Just the desire to be close, to make each other feel good, feel safe, feel loved. Feel like a living, breathing person, not a test subject that existed for others’ benefit and enjoyment.

Eventually, they coaxed each other to slow, quiet orgasms, faces pressed to each other. They laid together on too smooth sheets, sweating, panting, sticky. It was almost easy to pretend they were back home, living their normal life together. That tomorrow morning instead of a mockup of a place to live, they’d wake to their own apartment.

That this was all a bad dream about to end. It was a kind illusion to cling to for a little while.

\---

**Data Log #241**

The Humans’ reception of these latest Earth items - novels, as they are called on that planet - was indeed most intriguing and illuminating. At first the items in question were regarded with caution and some disdain and confusion, per their usual reactions. However, after some time spent engaging with these novels, the Humans initiated copulation for the first time on their own since their reunion post-solitary confinement. Most intriguing!

One team member suggested that perhaps it was the contents of the novels themselves, that something within the words was stimulating. However we have examined the few novels the Humans were seen perusing, and could find nothing in common among them or anything indicating they would cause such stimulation.

Could it be instead that upon receiving these items, they decided to engage in the behaviors that continue to confound us? Maybe they are hoping to enter into a symbiotic, domesticated relationship with us - much as their kind has with several other species on their home planet. 

Or perhaps receiving such familiar items after a test that clearly induced much more emotional stress and trauma than previous trials provided a comfort that triggered hormonal responses suitable for attempting to breed. Perhaps the stress of chemical influences interfered with their reproduction cycle? If so, then this breakthrough could be the key to learning how the Humans breed and reproduce.

We have discussed such possibilities and come to a unanimous decision to hold off on further coercive testing and simply observe for the time being, giving occasional ‘treats’ to the subjects to see if this will encourage them to let us observe their behavior under more natural conditions. 

Once our probes from the galaxy that Krypton hailed from return, we are hopeful that communication attempts can resume. What we have seen of the Kryptonian language has been much more compatible with our translators and language encyclopedias than the native Earth language. The gap in communication is indeed a rather sizable contributing factor to our difficulties with these subjects.

Whatever happens going forward, we can not deny that they are quite the fascinating and stupefying subjects.

\---

Crickets chirped in the distance while water babbled on. Grass rustled and swayed in the cool breeze that gave reprieve from the warm temperature. The air was clean, fresh, the gentle scent of wildflowers hanging light and alluring.

Fake. All fake.

Just a fucking illusion to make them feel more at home.

Oh, the enclosure they lived in had grass, trees, insects, flowers, a few birds, dirt, a stream flowing through. All the things that made a habitat in a zoo livable for the barely wild animals that lived there. That’s what they were to these beings. Just a couple of animals in a zoo. At least the animals on earth could see out. Could look up at the real sky overhead.

Dinah and Kara just had walls made up to look like horizons. A roof over them that was nothing but a facsimile of the sky.

A little house that felt exactly like what it was - an alien beings’ idea of a human’s home. Everything about it slightly off. The materials, the layout, the colors. Too clean, too perfect, too organized. Even with the personal touches that came from Kara and Dinah having lived there too long to avoid such sentiment, it still felt off.

Still, all they could do was live.

The two of them laid stretched out near the stream. They’d tried to use it to escape a few times - it flowed into their enclosure, straight through, and right back out - but they’d never been able to get through the barrier. It looked solid, yet water went through it without any seam or space that either of them could find. Now they just used it to help calm their nerves. Even here in this prison, the sound of moving water was soothing.

While time was hard to measure here - the fake cycle of day and night their captors used was as off as the residence they’d put together - it had been a couple of weeks since the incident where Dinah had been drugged and Kara hadn’t, that they were sure of. There had been no tests since then, just the bookshelf full of a weirdly random assortment of books and some food that tasted genuinely like Earth food.

It had Dinah on edge.

“They’re up to something.”

“Maybe they’re bored with us.”

“If they were bored, they’d have either killed us or given up on giving us decent food.”

Kara frowned, knowing Dinah had a point there. “Maybe us having sex of our own free will threw them off? Maybe they want to see if we’ll do it again.” Her fingers lightly brushed against Dinah’s, her other arm bent under her head for support. The darkening “sky” kept her gaze though.

Was she looking at the stars, trying to see which planet they lined up with? Was she thinking of Earth? Of Krypton?

Dinah laced her fingers through Kara’s. “Probably. But, still. I can’t help feeling even if we do, something’s going to happen. Maybe I just can’t accept reprieves, not after everything that’s happened in my life. Nothing good comes for free.”

“If we have sex to appease them is it really free?”

Okay, she had a point there. “I guess not.” Dinah scooted closer to Kara, kissing her shoulder. “Is this what we’re thinking? Giving them what they want and hope it keeps them at bay?” Sacrifice our privacy, compromise our autonomy, just so they don’t take what’s sacred and make it something ugly and forced until we hate it and maybe each other?

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Kara swallowed. Her eyes remained on the sky, but they were glassy and unfocused. A few slow blinks, a deep breath, and her gaze was back to normal. Strong as ever. “For now, we need to focus on surviving and going as long without any unknown chemicals and influences as possible. If that means giving them a show every so often, then...yeah. That is what we’re thinking, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Dinah rolled over so she was facing Kara, spooning her from the side. She bowed her head, forehead resting on Kara’s shoulder now, arms circled around her torso. “Yeah, we are. If it means having a break from the recovery periods and the hangovers and the emotional wreckage, guess it’s worth it.” She paused then, a random, playful thought crossing her mind. “You know...we could give them a show right here. We’ve never fucked under the stars before.”

Kara blinked, brow furrowing in shock, before laughter bubbled up, beautiful and carefree for a moment. “I mean, does this  _ really _ count as under the stars?” she teased, finally turning her head to face Dinah, one eyebrow playfully quirked. 

“Shut up, smartass,” Dinah growled back, just as playful, and surged forward to capture Kara’s mouth in a hungry kiss. If they were going to do this, then she’d let go and do it. Enjoy it. Have some fun, like it should be with Kara. “I’m gonna make you scream to the heavens,” she whispered, voice low and husky now, full of promise.

“Mm, I thought you were the screamer here,” Kara replied, but there was a hitch to her words that gave away how much she was looking forward to everything implied in Dinah’s words. Wandering fingers slid under Dinah’s shirt, and Kara licked her lips as she stared into Dinah’s eyes. “Don’t think I won’t make you earn those screams.”

With a Chesire grin, Dinah pushed herself up so she was hovering over Kara. Slowly she moved downwards, until her face hung over Kara’s abdomen. One hand moved to tug at the waist of Kara’s leggings, slowly, tauntingly easing them down bit by bit. Lowering her head towards Kara, grin never faltering, she nipped at the sensitive skin just under Kara’s navel, down, down, down till she was just above her folds. “Oh, I’ll earn them, my dear.”

The heady look in Kara’s eyes was delightful, the pink flush to her skin, the unsteady pants escaping her. Nothing beat the sound of her whimpering out, “Fuck. Please. Dinah. Don’t tease anymore.”

Dinah laughed and took mercy on her partner, lowering down enough to drag her tongue between Kara’s labia and lap over her clitoris. Already she tasted the sticky, musky flavor of her lover seeping out, and she moaned and finally maneuvered around to get Kara’s leggings off completely. She gave a tug at the shirt to signal for Kara to remove that article of clothing and then focused completely on her pussy, hands spreading Kara’s thighs and holding them there. 

“ _ Fuck _ ...Dinah…” Kara’s hips writhed, her fingers curling into the cool dirt. The way she wriggled was probably leaving grass stains on her ass - a thought that amused Dinah, as did the thought of them showering after this, thoroughly cleaning each other up from what was bound to be a very - literally - dirty round of fucking. “You know there’s a reason why smart people don’t have sex on the beach or the ground,” she half-moaned, half-laughed as if reading Dinah’s thoughts. “But fuck it, I’m tired of everything being so smooth and clean and perfect.”

Sterile.

_ Clinical. _

Those were the words on her tongue, on Dinah’s too. 

It was good to feel dirt and pebbles digging into their flesh, the damp grass tickling and sticking to their skin. Dinah clung to those sensations as tightly as she clung to Kara’s thighs, her mouth never relenting as Kara continued to babble. She took satisfaction in the tiny prickles of stones and twigs pressed to her skin, and she took satisfaction in the way Kara’s words became more and more incoherent, until it was wordless cries and occasionally Dinah’s name. Her tongue lapped over Kara’s clit over and over, sliding down and tasting more of her juices leaking out and licking them up to her clit again. It was second nature to her at this point, and she built up a steady rhythm that only dropped when she knew Kara was edging close to climax.

“Damn it, Dinah,  _ please! _ ” Kara screamed after the second time Dinah pulled that trick. She was clawing at the ground, yanking up fistfuls of grass, legs writhing at Dinah’s sides. Her skin was damp with a thin sheen of sweat, flushed all over, nipples taught and head arched back so all Dinah could really see was her exposed throat, bottom of her jaw. 

_ You have any idea how beautiful you are? Okay, baby. Here we go. _ Dinah moaned as she refocused on the task at hand. This time there was no retreat, no cooldown before the moment Kara finally crested high on that rapture. She kept going, picked up the rhythm of her ministrations, and shuddered with sweet satisfaction when Kara let out a scream that put her to shame. She held Kara down, legs in place, and kept her tongue focused on Kara’s clit while the rest of her body shook with the pleasure of release.

It was only after Kara sobbed out a plea for her to stop that Dinah finally relented. Face slick with her lover, she flopped over onto her back next to Kara’s still quivering form. She pressed a lazy, wet kiss to Kara’s hip. “Was it good for you?”

“Fuck...you really know how to wreck a girl,” Kara replied. Her voice was raw and shaky, a sound that pleased Dinah to no end. 

Preening, Dinah couldn’t quite hide her smugness when she said, “Why thank you.”

Kara laughed, the response coming out hoarse and breathless, almost like a nervous or reflexive reaction she had no control over. “I needed that, not going to lie. Thank you.” The sound of movement caught Dinah’s interest, and she looked up to see Kara had moved enough to look down at her. The trust and gratitude in her eyes meant the world. Then she flashed a lazy, playful smile. “Even worth the grass stains I know are smeared all over my backside.”

Dinah found herself laughing now, a carefree belly laugh that had her hugging her stomach. “You’re such a dork,” she giggled as her laughter died down, rolling onto her side and pressing her face to Kara’s hip. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Now, how about I return the favor?”

“Hell yeah, get down there.”

For at least a few hours, they forgot where they really were. That there might be others watching them. For a little while, all that mattered was each other.

\---

**Data Log #255**

Our change in tactics did not yield immediate results, however recently we have noticed a slow but steady change in the subjects’ behavior. A more hands-off approach has set the pair slowly at ease, and they have engaged in many breeding attempts as well as physical bonding and grooming together.

Then there are times where they are near but engaged in their own activities but will never stray far from each other. The escape attempts and bouts of aggression have dropped significantly as well. 

We are uncertain if any recenpt breeding attempts have been successful, but with the amount they have engaged in sexual activity, it seems that perhaps the timing is right for reproduction to finally occur. We are hesitant to disrupt this new complacency, however we are eager to perform physical exams and bloodwork to ascertain how the subjects are doing and if one of them has become pregnant yet. There is also the question of how their bodies are handling the extended use of the inhibitor collars, and how the more accurate diet we have provided them with is affecting them.

More than likely we will sedate and examine the subjects within the next orbit cycle. While we are hesitant to cause trauma and set back our progress, it is important to ensure our subjects are remaining healthy physically as well. Nor would we want to miss an opportunity to learn more about their reproductive cycle should they have successfully copulated.

\---

It had been going so well lately. So quiet. Almost normal. Of course it would come to an end.

When Dinah began to slowly come out of the thick, black fog of sleep to the sound of movement and chittering and machinery, she knew. Even before she tried to move and found herself restrained, she knew. Back in the lab. Back on the medical table. Surrounded by those  _ bastards _ that had taken her and Kara and who even knew who or what else.

Pretending she was still asleep was useless. The monitors that they had her hooked up to knew when she was awake or unconscious. Reluctantly, Dinah blinked her eyes slowly, over and over until her vision adjusted to the bright, clinical lighting of the examination room. She saw a few of the assholes watching her, others continuing about their business. Tilting her head around as much as possible, Dinah looked for any sign of Kara, but as always, there was none.

Examinations were also done in separate rooms.

Dinah sighed and closed her eyes again. Fuck it. She didn’t want to watch those things. 

Their captors were humanoid - or at least, presented themselves as such. A strange and unsettling hybrid of the standard Roswellian grays and something akin to human. There was an uncanny valley quality to their appearance that made them uncomfortable to look at. Their big, black eyes unblinking, their mannequin esque features too stiff. When they spoke in their strange language, their mouths never moved - and when they attempted English, it was like watching a dubbed film. The words never lined up with their lips. The fact that their English was almost impossible to understand, and they didn’t seem to understand Dinah or Kara didn’t help things either. 

The theory they had settled on was some kind of cloaking device that made them look humanoid and a translator item on their person. One that wasn’t very good.

It was painful to admit, but they terrified Dinah to her very bones. She felt like a child around them. All she wanted was to curl up under a blanket and tell herself none of this was real. They were imaginary, like the monster lurking in the dark of her closet or underneath the bed. So she squeezed her eyes shut, ignored them when they talked to her in their ineligible English, and let them poke and prod her however they wanted, praying it would all be over soon.

Even unable to understand them or bear to look at them, Dinah still understood the demeanor of their actions. It was all detached and scientific. So very clinically removed. She and Kara were nothing but curiosities to these things. Something they wanted to understand, but clearly lacked the emotional and empathetic capacity to be able to.

So this would continue on and on, until they grew tired, bored, or frustrated to the point of getting rid of her and Kara. Which scared Dinah more than the tests and the examinations and the drugging.

If these things were so detached in their observation and study of her and Kara, then it wasn’t going to be pretty if they decided to end this trial and find fresh, new subjects to play with.

_ Maybe if we knew what the fuck they really wanted. _

Communication wasn’t likely to happen, though. Their translators were shit at translating what the fuckers said, and either were even worse at translating what they heard or didn’t translate audio at all. She and Kara had tried, but the things had only looked at each other with something that resembled confusion - at least, that was Dinah’s impression. Then again it was impossible to read these facades they presented.

“How is you?”

Dinah blinked. And blinked again. Rolled her head from left to right to look at the gray-mannequin that had spoken. “...what?”

“How is you?”

Oh. Well. This was new. Maybe those times Kara and Dinah had shouted at them without being understood had finally prompted the assholes to get better translators?

“I’m pissed off,” Dinah snapped before the surprise and confusion faded back into the fear again. 

“...psished off?” The gray-mannequin tilted its head, those giant black eyes unblinking and terrifying and empty. “That...anger? Yes?”

Dinah swallowed. The fear was trickling back in, icy and leaden and gripping her throat, filling it up until all she could do was nod wordlessly and pray that if she’d fucked up, they wouldn’t take it out on Kara in any way.

“Sorry. Are trying improve communion. Is working? Yes?”

“Yes.” Dinah winced and closed her eyes. Fuck, she sounded pathetic. She hated how weak she felt. She thought Diaz had scared her the worst, that nothing could be as terrifying as that - and then she’d lost her world, her entire dimension, everything wiped away and erased. She had thought that was the worst she could feel, that fear and grief and rage, that nothing could ever bring her lower. Then these things had taken her and Kara, and now they were talking to her, and all she could think about was that this was where the next depths awaited her.

“Good. Will continue improve. Tell. How breeding go?”

And there was the surprise and confusion again. “Uh, what?”

“Breeding? Preg...pregnant? Child. How go?”

“I knew it!” She hadn’t meant to shout or to struggle against her restraints, but the rage and vindication and violation she felt all at once got the better of her. She’d known -  _ known _ \- that this was some strange breeding attempt. That was the cause for the drugging and the forcing, over and over and over. These stupid fucks saw them as zoo animals and wanted to breed them and had no damn idea what human and Kryptonian sexual reproduction was like. Fucking brilliant. They’d been kidnapped by the dumbest scientist aliens in the universe.

Dinah felt like she would vomit. 

_ What if they realize we can’t? What if they separate us for good, abduct men to breed us? Fuck, what if they kill one of us and get some poor human male, or Superman, or, or - fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! What the hell do I say? _

“Stress make not work? Yes? Or drug? Something make wrong. Yes?”

She knew what she had to do. Make sure that Kara survived, no matter the cost. Maybe she could stall them for a little while, but ultimately, she had to make sure at least Kara was safe. The thought of Kara trapped in this situation for the rest of her life, breeding with someone until they were done with her, was horrifying, but if she was alive, she had a chance to get free. 

“Yes. Drugs mess it up. And stress.”

“Why no child yet? Stress gone, yes? No drug. No stress now. Yes?”

Through her fear, Dinah forced herself to keep answering. “Still, recovering. We need time. Please.”

The gray-mannequin stared at her with those empty pits for several agonizing moments before finally giving a nod. “Yes. Take time, does. We give time. Check in three orbit cycles. Yes. Make you sleep again. Yes.” He reached over to a nearby table and picked up one of their syringe-like items, bringing it over and pressing it to her neck. 

“Wai-” The darkness overtook her before the word could fully form. How long she was there in that sweet oblivion, Dinah had no way of knowing. All she knew was everything went dark, and then she felt arms around her, a forehead pressed to her temple, someone holding her from the side.

Kara.

“Ka...ra…?” Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, her lips sluggish to speak, and so she dragged out the name. Dinah slowly blinked away some of the haze of the tranq the asshole had pumped her full of and tried to focus on their bedroom. Her arms were as slow to move as her mouth, but she blindly reached for Kara, gripping one of the arms holding her safe. “How...long?”

“Not too long, at least since I woke,” Kara whispered. There was something in her voice that filled Dinah with trepidation. “You okay?”

“For all intents and purposes,” she mumbled back, closing her eyes again to try and focus her thoughts. “You?”

Silence. Stilted, tense breaths that were warm on her cheek. A tension in Kara’s body that didn’t hide the fact that she was trembling. Kara was trying not to cry.

_ Fuck. _

Dinah forced her eyes open, forced herself to turn and focus on Kara, wrap her arms around her and return the embrace she was giving her. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Let it out if you need to. I almost wretched my insides out back in that lab. Part of me wanted to hide under a blanket, like a kid, and pretend this was all make believe.”

“They’re going to help us breed,” Kara choked out, still fighting off her tears.

“Well, they think that -”

“No. They - they found some remains of Krypton, still floating in that galaxy. They found remnants of my culture, and they learned the language. They could speak and understand it fluently. And...they explained. Everything. Wanted to know what was wrong, and I’m guessing they tried to communicate with you about it, too, they said they’d worked on the translators’ English programming, but they asked and guessed and surmised and prodded until finally, in a panic, I did the only thing I could think of. I begged them to help us. That you and I wanted to breed, but were incompatible. I said you’re metahuman and I’m kryptonian, something inhibits it. And they brought up bringing another human or trying to get Clark, and I panicked more and said we couldn’t because we were related, but you and I wanted so badly, and I begged them, that they had to have a way. Some kind of means.”

“Kara...baby, it’s okay.” Dinah had an inkling of where this was going now. She cupped her partner’s face and kissed her, stroked her hair, tried to soothe away the tension and trauma from her. 

“They know how. They said artificial breeding is something they’ve perfected over many species for generations, but they no longer understand natural procreation. That was why they took us. They said...they said they would help us, if we would teach them. If they could breed us and learn through our offspring. And of course I said yes, because what else was I supposed to say?” Kara’s eyes were full of guilt, horror, all the sordid and suffocating possibilities of what it would mean if they never escaped.

Dinah swallowed down her own bile and fears. Pulled Kara in and held her close. Squeezed her eyes shut so tight her own tears couldn’t escape. “One day, we’re getting out of here. You’re the beacon of hope, aren’t you? So hold onto that hope. I’ll help you.”

They’d find a way out of this.

They had to.

\---

**Data Log #263**

Subjects’ response to our attempts to aid them in artificial reproduction has been steadily growing more positive and cooperative! Being able to communicate fluidly with at least the Kryptonian has helped us move forward in leaps and bounds. We have learned much about Human reproduction!

It would appear that incest is an inhibitor for Kryptonians, but not Earthlings. Very peculiar. While we offered to bring in a human male subject to copulate with the Earthling, our deduction that our subjects were indeed a bonded pair has proved correct, and the Kryptonian was quite emphatic in her requests that we not force copulation between her mate and another Human. 

We have also learned after many conversations that what the Kryptonian meant to explain - beyond her Kryptonian heritage making copulation between her and an Earthling impossible - is that two of the same sex cannot procreate. While we have discovered many species that were able to replicate what is necessary to breed with their chosen partner, humans are not yet capable of such evolution.

Our Earth scouts are now looking for suitable possibilities to breed with the offspring of our pair once it has reached sexual maturity. We have yet to decide the sex of the child, so our scouts will be bringing back candidates for both. This will give us further opportunity to study humans. While it was not at first a unanimous agreement, many of us believe that observing the growth cycle of the fetus and then the child after its birth as well as studying other subjects of different sexes will help us understand the Human species and better breed it once we have suitable candidates.

The subjects have been showing even more outward affection. They are clearly readying for the pregnancy - they are near constantly touching in some way or another, and engage in all activities together. Sexual activity has gone down at this point, perhaps to ready themselves for when the Kryptonian is carrying the fetus. 

We were curious why the pair were bonded if progeny was not viable for them, as well as the increase in non-coerced sexual activity. According to the Kryptonian, Humans are a species that do not undergo a specific breeding cycle that overtakes them and feel pleasure during the mating. Quite fascinating! We are looking forward to learning more about this - an appropriate length of time after the Kryptonian has birthed of course.

The Earthling did try to insist, once she learned we would be using the Kryptonian to carry the child to term, that she be the one impregnated. We are not sure if it is a health concern - as we have learned that Humans can have many complications during birth - or because she felt she was the better candidate for carrying the fetus. Through her Kryptonian mate we explained that using her DNA to impregnate the Kryptonian guarantees us a child that can copulate with other Earthling humans.

While our tests with these subjects have proven unsuccessful for the original intended purposes, we are still learning much about Humans through them, and will enjoy continuing to expand our knowledge in the orbit cycles to come.

\---

“Are you ready for this?”

Kara smiled at her. The serenity in her expression was almost unsettling. How could she be so calm, so at peace with what was happening? Maybe she had to be, so she didn’t shatter. After all, Dinah had told her not so long ago,  _ ‘Don’t become so hard you break instead of bend.’ _ Maybe this was Kara bending. A little bit of give so she didn’t snap and fall apart. “It’s going to be okay, Dinah. Somehow, we’ll be okay. At least we’re together. Right?”

“Right.” Dinah pressed her nose to Kara’s hair, let her fingers caress her lover’s cheek. She focused on the present, on them in that moment, on Kara lying next to her safe and alive. She didn’t think about what those bastards were going to do to Kara tomorrow, or the next several months, and all the many ways it could go wrong, all the ways things were about to change.

“I mean, in a way, it’s kind of exciting. This child...it’s going to be made from us.”

Dinah swallowed. “Yeah.”  _ And they’ll probably take it once it’s born, or weaned off you. What if we never see our child after that? What if they experiment on them all their life? Make them breed like a show dog, over and over, until they’re all used up and discarded? And what happens to us after this?  _ She kept her mouth shut though. Kept those fears to herself.

At least for a little while, it would be the three of them. As beautiful as it was horrifying. 

“Dinah...promise me you won’t give up. No matter what.” Kara tilted her head around so their gazes locked. The serenity from earlier wasn’t completely gone, but the smile had faded. The calmness now was a strange kind of resolve. Or maybe it was resignation. “Even if I do. Even if something happens to me. You said you’d keep hoping. You meant it, right? Even if I falter?”

“Come on, Supergirl. We both know you’ll at last me,” Dinah replied with a forced, cocky smile. “But yeah. Course I meant it.” She was trying to play it casual. Like she wasn’t scared by what Kara was saying and not saying. But it came out forced and nervous. She swallowed the lump in her throat and quietly repeated, “Of course I meant it.”

Smiling again, Kara nodded. “Good.” She leaned in, nuzzling the tip of her nose to Dinah’s briefly before kissing her, tongue pressing to Dinah’s lips until they parted enough for her to move past. Her hands slid over Dinah’s body as she rolled onto her side, until they were chest to chest and clutching each other. “And stop selling yourself so short,” she whispered after breaking the kiss. “You’re amazing. And strong. And resilient. I never got to meet Laurel. And I know that they compared you a lot. You tried to hide it, but I saw. I’m sure she was amazing in her own way. And Dinah Drake seemed like an amazing woman too. But you’re my Dinah Laurel Lance. You’re my Black Canary. Never forget that.”

“Stop,” Dinah half-gasped, half-laughed nervously, feeling like a bashful child all of a sudden. “You’ll make me blush.” She tried to put some swagger in those words, but they came out far too sincere. So she just leaned in for her own kiss, holding Kara to her. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Kara smiled and nestled her head against Dinah’s collar, nosing at her neck. “You’re right, though. We’ll get through this. Somehow, we’ll get through this.”

Dinah nodded, fingers combing lazily through Kara’s hair. There was ice in her chest, spreading through her heart and gripping it tight with dread. She pretended it wasn’t there, like she pretended they were being watched, and this wasn’t their apartment, and outside wasn’t really Earth. She pretended that tomorrow wasn’t going to come to fruition, pretended that someone would come, or they’d find some weakness they’d missed. She pretended that everything would work out in the end.

Just like Kara was pretending now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To VampirePaladin, I really hope you enjoy this! I looked over a lot of your letters for other exchanges, and brought some things I saw in them into this story, and while it doesn't exactly line up with some specific requests, I hope that it is similar enough that you enjoy what I was going for! This has been a wild ride of stepping outside my comfort zone and trying some new things, and I just hope that I pulled it off. :)


End file.
